Seasons and Feelings
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, pueden haber de tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}
1. Chapter 1:Verano&Desamparo

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Si tuviera que elegir un sentimiento que describa como me siento en estos momentos, sería Desamparo.

 _Tristeza_

 _Soledad_

 _Abandono_

Esos eran algunos de los sinónimos de "desamparo".

Así era como me sentía,después de todo ser la Mejor amiga de la novia del chico que te gusta no es fácil, no señores, nada fácil.

Tampoco lo es, si eres tu a la primera que buscan cuando se pelean entre ellos, o como cuando se dieron el primer beso, después de todo es a ti a la primera y única a la que se lo dijo con lujo de detalles.

A la que recurre cuando pelean o se tratan mal. Cuando quiere llorar o contar sus preocupaciones, siempre es a mi , pensando que son las mejores amigas y que no tienes sentimientos por el cuando en realidad es mentira.

Porque señoras y señores, esta es mi cruel apestosa realidad. Fui lo suficientemente idiota como para enamorarme de el.

Ahora lo único que tendré que realizar es renconfortarla y darle Esperanzas. Seguir dándole apoyo, fuerzas y un hombro donde llorar. Seguir haciéndola creer que no piensas en el como algo más que amistad.

Seguir siendo la mejor amiga de el y de ella. Para no arruinar nuestra relación. Tal vez, en algún otro momento de lo que queda de este verano, me atreva a decirle sobre mis sentimientos.

Pero, por ahora, seguiré riéndome de las ocurrencias y ayudándoles y siendo una gran amiga para ellos.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola, ¿como están?**

 **Primero que todo este es mi primer fic :) Estoy entusiasmada con esta nueva actividad en el foro.**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: desamparo**

 **Estación: Verano**

 **Aquí les dejo la intriga para que piensen quien era la chica de la que hablaba, la que la escribió y el chico.**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	2. Chapter 2: Primavera&Rencor

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Era una tarde tranquila para todo el mundo, eso pienso, pero no para mi. Se que fue en esta estación en específica cuando mi vida cambió. Paso de se algo bueno a algo malo.

la estación donde las flores empiezan a salir, donde casi siempre salen los enamorados, cuando me empezaste a gustar. Y todo eso fue por esa estación

 _Primavera..._

Todo esto ocurrió en una tarde de primavera, donde todo empezó y donde todo término.

Donde emplazaste a ser más hermosas y buena persona, tal vez, fue por eso que me empezaste a gustar.

En esa estación también fue cuando empezaste a faltar al clases por tu salud, y siempre que podía te regalaba medicinas para que te mejorarás.

También se que al parecer el eras el novio, posesivo, celoso y no se qué más cosas de lo que oí, de las amigas de Higurashi. No se sí te hayas dado cuenta, pero, ella siempre lloraba por ti, pensaba en ti, hacia todo por ti.

Se que sólo me piensa como amigo

Al parecer En esa obra Higurashi y tu se conocían, tambien recuerdo que Higurashi prefirió irse contigo que conmigo, como parte de la obra.

Aun así, me sigue gustando la primavera. Aunque mi vida fuese dura, siempre en primavera, no era como para odiarla.

Puede que haya acumulado un poco de rencor hacia el después de esto, pero, ¡Juro por mi nombre, que no me rendiré ante el, Intentare obtener el corazón de Higurashi, Panaberto Pecopon!

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola, ¿como están?i**

 **Este capitulo fue escrito en el punto de vista de Hōjō. No se en que estación fue que por ahí hōyo se haya enamorado, pero aún así uno puede imaginarla o no ?**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Rencor**

 **Estación: Primavera**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	3. Chapter 3: Verano&Fastidio

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Estaba como un completo fastidio, con una cara aterradora, pero, quien lo culpaba. Estar esperando por máximo tres años, a kagome no era fácil.

Me sorprendía la determinación de el. Ir cada tres días al pozo a ver si aprecia ella, significaba que tenía una determinación fuerte o... Que la extrañaba demasiado.

Tenía razón, la actitud de su " _Padre"_ casi siempre cambiaba. Era un amor, como le decía kagome, cuando comía. Era un idiota cuando empezaba con las ganas de pelar con alguien o con Sesshomaru, enojado cuando Sango maldecía, gritaba, lastimaba y más cosas, a Miroku...

Pero, la que más le afectaba era cuando estaba frustrado. Supongo que el no soporta la idea de que kagome estuviera con alguien que no fuera el, o aún peor.. Con un humano. Cuando kaede le informaba que se rindiera, que ya no podría verse con ella, cuando nos veía a todos crecer y formar nuestras vidas, familias...

- _Inuyasha-_ llame, se que lo despertaría de su "sueño de belleza", aún así, tenía que ir a hacer su trabajo.

El hanyou abrió sus ojos lentamente, mostrando unos orbes dorados. Lentamente se incorporó en el árbol y miro a quien lo llamaba.

- _¿Qué quieres Shippo?-_ pregunto con un leve enojo por apartarlo de su "sueño".

 _-Miroku te llama para que vayan a la próxima aldea, pero, antes de eso.- el pequeño kitsune se debatía a sí mismo si preguntarle o no, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo-_ sigues pensando en Kagome?¿Sabes, que kaede te ha dicho que lo dejes? Y ¿es verdad que vas al pozo cada tres días?

 _¡Keh! Eso no te importa enano-_ el hanyou lo único que hizo fue mandar al pequeño shippo al aire, después empezó a caminar hacia la aldea para matar a ese monje por haber contado uno de sus secretos.

si, había cosas que, aunque pasara el tiempo, nunca cambiaban.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola, ¿como están?**

 **Este capitulo fue escrito en el punto de vista (como se habrán dado cuenta ) de Shippo y una parte mía. Situado en el tiempo en el cual el espero a por ella. El "secreto" si mal no estoy shippo lo sabía y lo contó pero acá lo hice al revés ;)**

 **Para las dudas el primer capitulo, tampoco se cual es la pareja, se que preguntarán que como no lo se, pero lo único que recuerdo fue que empezó a escribir un INUxKAG, después por un SesshomaruxRin, sesshomaruxKagura y más que no me acuerdo... Y así término. Como me dijo Kris al parecer si me quedo com AU, aún así no me di cuenta.**

 **el anterior fue un poco complicado ya que no tenía la menor idea de como hacer a alguien con rencor hasta que me acorde de Hōyō y así término :D**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Fastidio**

 **Estación: Verano**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	4. Chapter 4:Triunfo&Verano

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Se encontraban ya a finales de verano, donde su manada era más activa y rápidas. También en la cual su joven Líder era más guapo y atlético, según la perspectiva de _ella._

HAbia pasado unos cuantos mesé desde que conocía al grupo de Inuyasha y a la chica a la cual a _el_ le gustaba. Recordaba que había ido a visitarlo para informarle sobre su futuro matrimonio para unir sus clanes, todavía no podía olvidar la cara de sorpresa de su prometido.

Lo que odio en ese día fue que además de que _el_ haya olvidado su promesa, fue ver que estaba enamorado perdidamente de aquella sacerdotisa, lo gracioso fue que,fácilmente se podía notar también, _ella_ no le correspondía.

Tambien fue gracioso ver como su amado se peleaba con ese hanyou, sólo por el bienestar,protección,salud... De _ella._

En aquellos momento odiaba a esa sacerdotisa por haber enamorado,inconscientemente, a _su_ chico, por un momento cambió de pensamiento cuando la salvo. Aún así no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Pero, ahora en este tiempo, la quería como una hermana. Ya que ella fue quien ayudo a que _el se recordara de su promesa, de aceptar su compromiso,de aprender a amarla._

Había triunfado gracias a ella, por haberle dado Navidad hermosa junto a su amado Koga, ahora, gracias a ella estaba por tener a su segundo bebe.

Definitivamente le daba gracias a su "hermana" Kagome, y le pedía a dios que al igual que ella, kagome fuera feliz junto a su esposo, Inuyasha.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están.?**

 **aquí con mi nuevo Drabble dirigido a la perspectiva de Ayame. Fue bonito escribir de parte ella, se que ellos dos se casaron, pero, darle otro sentido también es divertido :)**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Triunfo**

 **Estación: Verano**

 **Y como siempre digo...**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	5. Chapter 5:Invierno&Alivio

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Lo había logrado. Después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido, había sido capaz de volver a verlos. Había sido capaz de llegar sana y salva.

Despues de 3 largos años de distancia logre volver a su nuevo hogar, había logrado volver a conectar el pasado con el futuro.

Aunque había dejado atrás a su familia y amigos, estaba feliz. Lo extraño era que cuando cruzo era invierno y ahora era verán, un misterio.

Aún así Se sentía aliviada, sus amigos se habían casados, madurado, progresado y más...

No se habían olvidado de ella, en especial Inuyasha.

Ahora podría vivir una vida feliz junto a sus amigos y con su Inuyasha, ya no había más pelea. Recordaban el pasado,vivían el presente y ya se imaginaba su futuro. Definitivamente era un alivio volver a reunirse con ellos.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están.?**

 **como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este cap fue en el punto de vista de Kagome, después de volver a la época antigua y reunirse con ellos.**

 **Sinceramente el capitulo ya lo tenía listo desde que me dieron esa estación y sensación, peroooooo, como siempre algo se presentó y hasta ahora pude,;)**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Alivio**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Y como siempre digo...**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	6. Chapter 6:Otoño&Cariño

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Estaba hermosa. Hace unos cuantos siglos no pasaba ese milagro por esa época, muy pocas veces la veía con alguien. Pero ahora, estaba con su familia. Con la "Tía" Sango y el "tío" Miroku, con su "padre" Inuyasha y su "madre" Kagome. Ambas chicas están acurrucadas en los brazos de sus esposos contemplando esa belleza.

sonrio, a simple vista se podía que ambas estaban embarazadas. Estaba alegre, su familia. Esta junta contemplando la maravillosa luna.

Desde ese momento le había tomado cariño al Otoño y a la luna, ya que en ese momento le dieron la noticia que tenía nuevos "hermanitos o hermanitas".

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están.?**

 **como deben saber el capitulo fue basada por la luna de esta noche y en el punto de vista de Shippo.**

 **Hace 5 minutos me dieron la estación y sensación y se me ocurrió esto, no me culpen ;)**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Cariño**

 **Estación: Otoño**

 **Y como siempre digo...**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


	7. Chapter 7:Otoño&Nauseas

**Seasons and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Kagura, no habría muerto.

 **Summary:** Las sensaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, puede haber tristeza, felicidad,furia... Pero al fin de cuentas te muestra la realidad. { Fics participantes en el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Sientate!}

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

No le gustaba eso, todo lo que tuviera que ver con este tema, no le gustaba.

desde pequeña jamás pensó que esto le sucedería, pero el futuro si se lo otorgo.

También,Casi siempre evadía conversaciones sobre esta situación. Ahora muchas chicas de la aldea le decían que era grandioso, otras lloraban, algunas lo odiaban e ¡Incluso su mejor amiga decía alguna de esas cosas!

pero en algo que TODAS teníamos en común cuando sucedía estos momentos era la simple sensación de

 _Náuseas_

nN o de odiar lo, tampoco de despreciarlo y mucho menos que asco.

aun así sufríamos con este dolor, se nos revolcaba el estómago, no comía nos, no dormíamos, mal temperamento... Y más cosas según Inuyasha y Miroku.

Ya ella había pasado de eso antes, pero ahora..

 _Le gustaba.._

 _Lo amaba.._

 _Estaba muy CONTENTA_

 _p_ Porque significaba que ya no era aquella chica que no se preocupaba por eso, Ahora, era una mujer con hecho y derecho.

Definitivamente Todos amábamos Otoño, donde mi mejor amiga y yo lo tendríamos al mismo tiempo.

Después de un laaaaaargo mes volvía,no, volvíamos a tener...

 _ **Un Hijo.**_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están.?**

 **Este capitulo deben saber que es sobre el embarazo, al principio pensaba hacer sobre _otra cosa,_ que seguramente las chicas pensaban y más cuando dije un mes... Cambie de planes a último momento.**

 **En fin**

 **Como creo que deben saber este capitulo no saben quien es o si? Si tienen en mente a alguien no dudé en dar su opinión. Veamos quien adivina jejejeje**

 **Nuez, definitivamente no tuve imaginación con esa sensación, y de un momento a otro gracias a una amiga se me vino la idea como fósforo ;)así que te lo agradezco.**

 **la sensación que me toco fue: Náuseas**

 **Estación: Otoño**

 **Y como siempre digo...**

 **Nos vemos en otra**

 **Yuki90**


End file.
